


ready for prom

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [344]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Give me more gay teen romcoms, Love Simon, M/M, Prom, Wordcount: 100-500, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: This of course, made it obvious that it was prom.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [344]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	ready for prom

It was as an extremely nervous wreck that Simon drew through the suburb streets, before parking his car outside of Bram’s house. Today was the day, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie that was extremely uncomfortable but made him look classy.

This of course, made it obvious that it was prom.

He was way to nervous, way more than he thought he would be, and he didn’t know why.

He and Bram were already dating, their relationship was sweet and serious, and Simon was so comfortable around him. But there was something about prom that made him turn back into a shy teen who was totally awkward around the guys he crushed on. Probably all the expectations prom gave him and everyone else attending. The pressure.

He got his phone and was about to text his boyfriend to come out, but before he managed to press “send”, Bram had opened the door, and walked towards him with a smile on his face. He was wearing a matching suit, but he lacked a tie, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. Now, the nervousness was gone, replaced with happiness. He was actually going to prom with his amazing boyfriend, as official dates! They were out and proud, and would enjoy the hell out of it.

This felt right out of a Disney movie, this was his happy ending.

“No tie?” he teased, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Never. I thought I was about to get strangled in that thing. I look way cooler now anyway.”

“Well, you  _ are  _ really handsome tonight, that’s true.” Simon answered. “So, are you ready for the overly hyped, overly expensive thing consuming teen culture called prom?”

The smile on Bram’s face grew wider.

“With you, always.”

“Then, lets go.”


End file.
